Want
by pearlchavez
Summary: Sonny wanted what she couldn't have.Something she thought that she could cope with, but when he walked past her without the usual smirk on his face, she hated it.


**Author's Note: Yes, here's another one. I'm on a roll and it's also therapy when I'm super stressed about uni...which is almost everyday. Enjoy!**

**Want**

She wanted what she couldn't have.

It was something Sonny Munroe had grown to accept about herself. Something she thought that she could cope with, but when he walked past her without the usual smirk on his face, she hated it. Every time she met his eyes without a hint of the innuendos replaying in his mind, she was in hell.

She thought she would be in heaven the day Chad Dylan Cooper told her he was finished. They were standing in the hallway beside her locker, a few steps away from where she had ended her ill fated relationship with Josh. When he saw her standing there, she expected him to say something crude like he always did, but he stopped opposite her with the most solemn expression she'd ever saw on his face.

He was done. She didn't understand at first. He said he was done talking to her in that way. It wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth it. She didn't find his sexual attention endearing and she never would. He was done. They were friends. They were just friends.

Good, she thought. For the first few hours she was happy that he'd finally stopped. He had been telling her his sexual plans for weeks now. He wanted her because she was the new girl. He wanted her because Chad Dylan Cooper got everyone. Despite his 'official' girlfriend being within earshot, Chad had whispered crude nothings into her ear about his desires. Now he had stopped. She could hardly wait until the next day.

At first it felt like a headache she couldn't be rid of. When he walked into the Prop House and tossed a mere wave in her direction, her body ached. She tried to shake it off as adjusting to him not greeting her with comparing her hair to her...other hair. How had she managed these past few weeks?

The headache developed into frustration she couldn't shift. It occurred every time he looked at her without catching her brown eyes with his, every time he passed her without so much as a wolf whistle, every time he talked to her without a sexual innuendo being released and every time he walked into the Prop House and brushed past her desk. It was like she no longer existed.

Sonny Munroe didn't want to care. She didn't want to admit that the blonde haired teenage boy with raging hormones bothered her. She didn't want to want him. She didn't want him to be the thing she couldn't have. It was exactly what he wanted. She couldn't care.

She forced herself not to care. Every time he didn't look at her, she looked away too. Every time he passed her she bit her lip. Every time he talked to her without uttering so much as one sexual reference, she ended the conversation as quickly as she could and every time he walked into the Prop House without brushing past her desk she dug her nails into the wood, so she wouldn't sigh.

He didn't notice. He couldn't see her squirm with jealousy when he talked to someone else. He didn't hear her heart plummet when he didn't look at her. He didn't notice her digging her fingernails into the wood when he brushed past her desk. He didn't notice her at all.

He told her he was proud of himself two weeks later. They were alone taking down Christmas decorations that had been neglected since January 1st. She smiled and looked away. His cologne overpowered her, his smile mesmorised her. Everything about him attracted her. She had to tell him. She detested that he would have the victory, but she had no other choice. She had to talk.

He was in the middle of a sentence when she tried. She took a deep breath and he stopped, staring at her for just a few seconds. He looked at her the same way she could have sworn he used to. She wasn't supposed to have seen; she imagined those were his solitary moments.

She kissed him. She didn't regret it. That was when it all started. That was when it should have stopped.

**Author's Note: It's sort of a happy ending, right? If you happen to be interested in the original fiction pieces I apply to SWAC, the stories revolve around a character called Hayley Wright and her life and loves. You can find it on fictionpress under the title 'The Story Of Them' or alternatively you can find me under the same pen name :).**


End file.
